Conventional self-cleaning ovens and ranges commonly may include an oven door with a traditional metal “plunger” on the inside surface of the door. The plunger may include a plurality of glass panels to permit viewing an interior of the over chamber. Ovens having self-cleaning features have become popular among consumers and commonly are offered by manufacturers on many oven models. In a self-cleaning process, the oven door commonly is closed and locked by a mechanical latch to prevent opening during the self-cleaning process and then the oven chamber is heated to a high temperature, such as 900-1000° F., to reduce food pieces or other contaminants in the oven chamber to ash. In this way, the oven “self-cleans” the oven chamber, for example, without a user needing to apply a cleaning solution or solvent to the surface and/or to scrub the surface.